Butterflies
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: You'd think that I would be over it by now, but he always gives me butterflies.


_**Disclaimer- if I owned Phineas and Ferb, I would be rich. Probably. Anyway, this is based off of both the fact that Phin has a habit of giving Isabella Butterflies, and the fact that i was listening to Butterflies by Paramore**_

**BUTTERFLIES**

He always gave me butterflies…. even when he was trying to do some complicated and completely over the top. Like my birthday. That time I'd gotten me tonsils removed (okay, that was ice cream, but it had butterfly shaped sprinkles.) among other things….

But, really, it was the butterflies that always got me. Every time I think of giving up on him, he goes and pulls some amazingly sweet stunt that just melts me- like after the trip around the world…. he completely ignores me while we're in the city of love for Pete's sake, and when we get back, he takes my hand and dances with me…as if I matter more than a friend. I melted like a puddle when I got back.

As the song says though, I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into him. And even on the worst nights, I'm into him. I'm still wondering how I got this far with this, but there's no point in wondering at all because after all this time I'm still into him.

Unfortunately, it's something he doesn't even notice. No matter how many hints I drop, or how many times that I all but say it. Ferb sees it, I'm pretty sure that Baljeet and Buford know it, too, and heck, even Irving- the slightly annoying fan boy- knows that I like him! How can he possibly miss it? Sometimes I wonder if he misses it on purpose- you know, to try and deter me because he doesn't feel that way… and then he gives me something so sweet that I want to kiss him and strangle him at the same time. Butterflies. I'm starting to dread getting them because of this. it's as if he's trying to test me or something… okay now I'm just being paranoid, because that's just not how that boy works. He's just too sweet for something like that.

All of my fireside friends say that I should just tell him, but what if he doesn't like me like that? Maybe they're right and I'm being weird about it. But not anywhere near as bad as Candace was with Jeremy before she was dating him- and even after… but still, they have a point (but at least I don't tape a picture of Phineas to my teddy bear and constantly obsess over what he does and what it could possibly mean after words… or at least not as bad as she does…) I sigh as I realize that I just might be that bad… just not out loud.

So, as I look at the field of butterflies that Phineas created- all by himself, because Ferb was at a doctor's appointment for the day, I felt my eyes tear up. I wanted to cry and i wanted to laugh at the same time. He'd been trying to build a giant sundae machine- again, because something happened the first time (apparently, Ferb accidentally grabbed the wrong plans), and suddenly, the ice cream machine turned into a million butterflies.

I turned to look at him, and he gave me a sheepish smile. "There goes that idea, huh?"

I laughed at that, and hugged him. "I don't know how that always seems to happen, but when it does, it turns into some of the best days in my life." I tell him, resisting the urge to cuddle into him.

He grins and hugs me back. Then, I heard a click… like someone snapping a picture.

We turned around, and I gasped as I saw Phineas' mom with the camera. Linda grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, kids, but you two looked so darn cute…" she said, putting the camera away.

Phineas shrugged, and grinned back at his mom. "It's okay, mom. We don't mind, right Isabella?"

I laughed. "Yeah, it's okay, Mrs. Fletcher…" I loved how he said my full name… though, I sometimes wish he would call me Izzy or Bella or something…. but it's nice that he likes my full name enough to call me Isabella.

Candace stood in the background, she was grinning at me, and holding Jeremy's hand, Ferb was grinning as well as our other friends. I sighed as I regretfully drew my arms back from around Phineas.

"I've got to go home," I said, annoyed that my mother had just texted me for dinner. I didn't want to go home. i wanted to stay with Phineas, but there's always tomorrow, maybe it wasn't all that hopeless after all.

As I passed Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, I poked her. "Uh, Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher… can you get me a copy of that picture?"

Phineas' mom smiled. "Of course, Isabella."

"Thanks."

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you, and baby even on our worst night, I'm into you. Let them wonder how we got this far, but I don't even need to wonder at all, yeah baby after all this time,_

_ I'm still into you._

_Well, as always, thanks for reading and please leave comments. I want to know what you guys think._


End file.
